Secrets
by HermioneG7
Summary: SEQUEL TO HALLWAYS! Squid goes back home and has to deal with the usual problems he had before he was sent to Camp Greenlake, plus he has to deal his the new pressure of having the reputation as a Bad Boy.
1. Default Chapter

Part One: Tuesday Morning  
  
Squid walked inside after waving goodbye to his friends. They had just came home from a pool party at Caveman's house, after they're big adventure with the ghosts of Sam and Kate. He was laughing when he walked into the kitchen, but he stopped dead when he saw what was in it. His mom and dad.  
  
"Dad? DAD! What are you doing here?" he asked in a very surprised voice. He hadn't seen his dad in a very long time.  
  
Neither of the parents looked very happy. "Son," said his dad. "You're coming with me."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, putting down his backpack that he had.  
  
"You. Are. Coming. With. Me." he said slowly.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Don't you want to spend some time with your dad?" his dad didn't seem that interested about it.  
  
"It's for the best." said his mother, that didn't seem to care either. She hugged him hastily and started to push him towards the stairs. "Now you better get ready. You'll be leaving soon."  
  
"When am I leaving?" he asked, staring at them worriedly. He didn't want to leave. And he didn't even know where he was going to.  
  
"Tuesday morning." said his dad flatly.  
  
(*)  
  
Squidman17 has entered the room.  
  
Squidman17: GUYS! You won't believe this. I got home today and guess who was in my kitchen?????!!!!!!  
  
Smelly One: Elvis?  
  
Squidman17: NO! My dad!  
  
Bookworm07: You're dad???? But why would he suddenly show up?  
  
Paranoid: Yeah. I thought you said he was dead.  
  
Squidman17; I didn't say he was dead. I said he left when I was younger. Anyway, my mom and dad started talking about me going away with my dad.  
  
Bookworm07: But what about the war with Hilary? We all were going to meet at the mall this weekend!  
  
Squidman17: I know! And I don't know where I'm going so I dunno if I'll be able to come.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Well, maybe you should go ask your dad.  
  
Squidman17: I tried that.  
  
Bookworm07: I dunno.... maybe you won't go too far away......  
  
Squidman17: I hope so.  
  
Bookworm07: Me2. So, should we just call the thing off?  
  
Squidman17: NO! Just...... go on without me if you have to.  
  
Bookworm07: Are you sure?  
  
Squidman17: Yes.  
  
X-Ray Vision: Maybe it's a good idea to call it off. It'll take hours for some of us to get to the mall since we live so far away.  
  
Paranoid: That's only you, X. Rest of us can get there in less than an hour or so. Maybe you should just not come if you feel that way.  
  
Bookworm07: No fighting all right? How about this. If you don't want to drive such a long distance to the mall, then just not come?  
  
X-Ray Vision: All right.  
  
Squidman17 has left the room.  
  
Bookworm07: Why did he leave?  
  
(*)  
  
"What the-" Squid said, smacking his computer, trying to get it to work again. That was when he noticed his father had unplugged it.  
  
"Son, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Ok." he said.  
  
His father sat down on Squid's bed, thinking about how to start. "I know your mother and I are probably confusing you, and maybe even scaring you, but we have both talked about this for a long time. We think it's best for you to come out with me- for a little while." he said quickly. "Just to get out of this setting." he said, looking around the house.  
  
"What makes your setting better?" Squid asked darkly.  
  
"Alan, I know you're still angry with me leaving. but I've come back! And I'm offering to take you with me!"  
  
"But now what about mom?"  
  
His father sighed. "She'll be fine. She needs a little break."  
  
"She didn't seem to happy about it."  
  
Squid's dad got up from the bed and started to walk around. 'I haven't seen you in a long time. You haven't seen me in a long time. Can't we just spend at least a year together? To catch up, father to son?"  
  
Squid hesitated. "Yeah, I guess so." he mumbled. His father smiled a little.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say yes. Now, um, I'll leave you to your packing." his father talked in a nervous kind of voice as he left the room.  
  
Squid started to rub his eyes. "This is so messed up." he said.  
  
*  
  
"Can you believe Squid is going to move?" said Becky. She was walking with Magnet down a sidewalk, hand in hand. "What if he moves so far away that we'll never see him again?"  
  
"I don't know!" said Magnet.  
  
Perhaps the reader is wondering a few things. The reader might be wondering what happened to all their new names and them going to Magnet's school? They were sent back to their own family and school, and had their real name back. Though most of the D Tent members met up almost every weekend, to catch up on things.  
  
"It would be rather strange without him. Don't you think?" she said, turning to him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're not very talkative today," she said, watching him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. It's just that, we don't get to see each other much anymore. Sometimes I wish we were back at camp. Not everything there was bad."  
  
Becky nodded slowly. "I agree with you there." she sat down on a nearby rock. "I wish I was back there almost every day...... with you guys I mean."  
  
Magnet sat down with her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "At least we'll be together for a few weeks this Christmas." she said brightly.  
  
"Yeah." said Magnet, smiling. "That'll be fun."  
  
"Have you gone Christmas shopping yet?"  
  
"I'm not telling you!"  
  
"And why not?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"Cuz you'll just ask me what I got you!"  
  
"I will not! Well.........maybe."  
  
They both started laughing. Then she leaned on him again. "At least we get a nice break from ghosts and mad people trying to find Kate Barlow's treasure."  
  
"Yeah. I wish it would snow though."  
  
"What?" she said, rather surprised.  
  
"You know, snow? It's Texas, it isn't going to snow here."  
  
Becky looked around, then back at Magnet. "That's true......."  
  
"Maybe Squid will move somewhere where it snows and we can go visit him."  
  
"That would be wonderful!"  
  
"Too bad it doesn't snow at Camp Greenlake."  
  
* 


	2. Part Two: On the Way

Part Two: On the Way  
  
Tuesday Morning came much to quickly. All of Squid's friends drove up to say their last good byes before he moved to New England, where his father said they were going.  
  
"Make sure you call us or go on AIM to let us know how you're doing!" said ZigZag.  
  
"And tell us when we can come visit and see your new house." said Armpit.  
  
Squid nodded. "Yeah. I won't forget."  
  
Squid turned to Becky, who was looking at the ground. Finally she lifted her eyes to him. "Will you write to me?" she said.  
  
"Of course I will." he said. She started to nod, then she hugged him, and she almost seemed to be crying.  
  
"It's ok, it's not like I'm moving to France or something." he said, and he heard her laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, then she smiled at him. "I hope you have a good time with your dad!"  
  
Squid gave her a "yeah right" kind of look then his dad blew the horn.  
  
"Let's get going!" he yelled.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Squid yelled back angrily, then he said good bye to them for the last time, and got into the car. Everyone was silent as the car pulled away. Then Zigzag sighed.  
  
"What do you think will happen?"  
  
"I say he'll be back in at least a week." said Armpit, then they all headed back to their cars. Magnet stayed with Becky, who was still standing there.  
  
"It's ok. We'll see him again." said Magnet in an almost pushy voice.  
  
"Yeah I know. But I'm still a little bit upset." she sighed. "I guess we might as well go back to school. I hope I'm not late." she said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Well, we could skip." said Magnet.  
  
"Magnet! You know me! I wouldn't skip school! Besides, if I did I'd have more homework. I don't want more homework."  
  
Magnet sighed. "Come on, it's one day!"  
  
"No! Maybe YOU can skip school and drive around town and come to my house later, but I'M not skipping."  
  
Magnet looked at her, then he shrugged. "Ok."  
  
"What?" Becky said, rather surprised.  
  
"You said I could just drive around town and then stop by your place after. Sounds like a good plan. And you can go to your school and not skip."  
  
"Well........" she said, dragging her voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You won't get into trouble, would you?"  
  
"Trust me. They won't find out. It's all good!" he said, then he kissed her and headed to his car.  
  
She still stood next to her car, and sighed. "Magnets." she said, rolling her eyes, then she got into her car as well.  
  
*  
  
Squid's dad drove by a long, empty road for quite some time, not speaking. Squid had his toothpick again, staring out the window. His father kept giving him glances, and finally he sighed and said, "What kind of music do you like to listen to?"  
  
Squid shrugged. "The usual."  
  
"Well, what's 'the usual.?'"  
  
"You know, the usual music that's playing on the radio. Get with the program, Dad."  
  
The dad almost smiled to himself. That seemed like a normal conversation between a son and a father to him. "Well, I'll turn on the radio then."  
  
"Ok. You do that." said Squid, still looking out the window.  
  
His father kept changing the stations looking for something he thought Squid liked, when suddenly Squid told him loudly to stop.  
  
"What is it, son?"  
  
"Becky listens to this music."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Becky! You know, that girl I was saying goodbye to?"  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"NO!" he said rather harshly.  
  
"Oh." he said, rather surprised by his answer, then he started to listen to the music that was playing. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Michelle Branch or something like that. Never really paid that much attention to it."  
  
"Oh......Well, do you still want to listen to it?"  
  
"Just wait a second."  
  
"If you say so." the dad said, making a face out to the road before them.  
  
"We were finding out,  
  
Who we are,  
  
Tuesday Morning,  
  
In the dark.  
  
We were finding out,  
  
Who we are,  
  
Who are we,  
  
Who, whoa who, whoa who we are.  
  
Who we are.  
  
Whoa,  
  
Who we are." and slowly the song came to an end.  
  
"Huh." said Squid's father.  
  
"What?" said Squid, actually looking at his father now.  
  
"It's just funny how right now it's Tuesday morning, and that's what the song's about."  
  
"Oh." he said, then he started to look out the window again.  
  
"Did you fail to notice that?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Oh. Well-"  
  
"Dad, why did you leave?" Squid suddenly said loudly, and he was looking at him more seriously now.  
  
His father stopped talking, and glanced over at his son. "Well, that was a random-"  
  
"I don't care. Answer the question." Squid interrupted again.  
  
His father sighed. "It's complicated."  
  
"So. I have a right to know."  
  
His father was silent for quite awhile, and he noticed how patient his son was being. Then he pulled into a breakfast restaurant.  
  
"If you really want to know, follow me in here. We can discuss if over breakfast." he said sternly.  
  
*  
  
"Becky, will you PLEASE turn that down?" said Becky's grandmother as she cooked dinner. "Becky? BECKY? That music's so loud she can't even hear me." she said, frustrated.  
  
"I'll go in and turn it down." said Michelle, who just turned seven.  
  
"Thank you dear. But don't disturb your sister and Jose, all right?" she added.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't!" she said in an innocent voice as she headed into the other room.  
  
Michelle creeped into the other room, crawling along the floor. She peeked her head over the couch and started to giggle softly.  
  
"What was that?" said Magnet.  
  
"What? I didn't hear anything." said Becky.  
  
"It's because the music is too loud." said Michelle who was now next to the stereo and turning down the volume so you could barley hear it.  
  
"MICHELLE!- Why- you... UGH when I get my hands on you-"  
  
"IF you can get your hands on me." she corrected her sister, then she darted passed the couch and into the hallway.  
  
"Excuse me." Becky said, then she leapt off the couch and ran after her sister, leaving Magnet alone on the couch.  
  
"Oh dear. Sorry about this, Jose. I'll go get her back for you and I'll put Michelle in her room." said her grandmother, who also seemed to put pop into the room.  
  
"Oh, no that's ok. I'll just wait."  
  
"Nonsense!" she said, then left the room and in only a matter of minutes, or seconds, Becky was back in the room.  
  
"Sorry about that." she said, breathing hard. "I hate that stupid brat. Anyway, where were we?"  
  
Magnet just kind of stared at her, then he started to laugh. "I think I was right..... here......."  
  
* 


	3. Part Three: Information Revealed

[ok, I was reading reviews and most of you said you think it would be more interesting if the dad was mean. And I agree, so I'm adding something about his father that might not come in THIS chapter but it will in chapters to come. So look out for that lol!]  
  
Part Three: Information Revealed  
  
Squid followed him into the restaurant, not realizing how hungry he really was. When they got a table in the back corner, Squid's father hesitated, then he started to explain.  
  
"I....I couldn't live with your mother and you anymore. There was a part of me that said, 'Lave now, and you'll be able to do what you really want to do.' You see, when I was a boy, younger than you, my whole life was fishing. I wanted to win big prizes for fish I caught and I was so sure I'd get that far. I met your mother, and she didn't agree with me. But I loved her so we moved into a house and had you. But the feelings died. I still had that dream, and life there wasn't really what I wanted. So I left."  
  
Squid was not looking at his father. His father sighed sadly, waiting for his son to say something.  
  
"Then why did you come back to get me?" he finally said.  
  
"I heard about your trip to Camp Greenlake. And how your mother's doing. I figured maybe you should get out of that place for a while. I thought you should get out and do other things. Instead of getting arrested."  
  
Squid said nothing and ate his breakfast saying nothing, then got into the car saying nothing. the drove for a long time before either of them spoke again.  
  
"You're not a lot like I pictured you. I thought you were mean and nasty, they way you and mom fought and everything."  
  
"Well, maybe I once was. But when I finally got into the life I wanted, I guess I changed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
And that was it for another long drive of silence.  
  
*  
  
"Becky, stop moping you big baby." said Michelle, taking her sister totally off guard. Becky lifted her head off her hands, which she had been resting it on, and glared at her sister.  
  
"Hey, Michelle, don't say that to your sister. She's very upset right now." said their grandmother harshly.  
  
"Yeah, only because her Squiddy's gone." she said, chuckling.  
  
"What did you call him?" Becky said, giving her sister a look.  
  
"Suiddy. Isn't it a cute name?"  
  
"Whatever." said Becky, turning around.  
  
"I know another reason why you're upset." Michelle smirked as Jason came into the kitchen.  
  
"And what is that reason?" Becky said, annoyed.  
  
"You're also upset because you like Magnet but you also like Squid and you don't know what to do and now Squid's leaving so you thought that would be some sort of relief but now you feel guilty." said her little sister, then she smiled, showing all her teeth.  
  
Becky's mouth fell open. "Why...... you........little.......BRAT!" she said, then she leaped off her chair and started to run at her.  
  
"Hey, Becky, Michelle, get back here right now. No chasing after eachother today!"  
  
"But she read my DIARY!" Becky screeched.  
  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKE SIT DOWN!" the grandmother yelled, and the two sisters stopped, and guiltily sat down, right on the floor.  
  
"It's almost the holidays. I don't want any fighting this month, for it's a time for us to be merry. Not can you TRY to get a long? And Michelle, no more reading Becky's diary.  
  
"Ok." said Michelle in a tiny sad voice.  
  
"Oh fine. I'll TRY." Becky said honestly, then she got up and hugged her grandmother. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right, dear."  
  
"Good."  
  
(*)  
  
Bookworm07:My stupid sister read my diary.  
  
Paranoid: Really? What part did she read?  
  
Bookworm07: I'm not telling you!  
  
Smelly One: Why not?  
  
Twitchy: Yeah! We're your friends, aren't we?  
  
Bookworm07: Yeah, but still. A Diary is P-R-I-V-A-T-E.  
  
X-Ray Vision: We now how to spell it, thank you.  
  
Bookworm07: I know, I know.  
  
Paranoid: Oh well. It's not an Internet diary, is it?  
  
Bookworm07: No!  
  
Paranoid: Oh.  
  
Magnetic Charge has entered the room.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Hey.  
  
Bookworm07: Hey.  
  
Paranoid: Becky's sister read her diary!  
  
Magnetic Charge: She did? Interesting, hearing it from you.  
  
Bookworm07: We were just talking about it.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Oh.  
  
Twitchy: Anyone hear from Squid yet?  
  
Bookworm07: Nope.  
  
Smelly One: Would he be there by now?  
  
Bookworm07: I'm not sure.  
  
Smelly One: Me neither.  
  
Twitchy: I don't now either.  
  
X-ray Vision: None of us know.  
  
Smelly One: Oh well. We'll just have to wait then.  
  
Bookworm07: Yeah.........  
  
(*)  
  
Ok, because it's Christmas soon and all, I'm going to my grandparents house for the rest of vacation. I might write another chapter today, but after 2marrow there won't be a lot of chapters for a while. ok? Please review! 


	4. Part Four: This is Getting Scary

Part Three: This is Getting Scary  
  
Squid was at his new home now. He had been for a while. Everything was unpacked, and Squid sat in his room, reading a magazine. It was late at night actually. Even his dad had gone to bed. Squid didn't dare to go to sleep. He didn't want to have a horrible dream about the night his dad left. It might be even a worse dream, since he was in his dad's house.  
  
Suddenly he heard a door burst open loudly and Squid looked up towards his door as he heard angry footsteps coming. Squid quickly pretended to be asleep as his dad threw the door open. Squid could see his dad was half asleep.  
  
"There you are." he mumbled angrily. He started to shake Squid, like he was trying to wake him up. Jake sat up, then was knocked back down when his father said, "How dare you yell at me like that!" and hit him across the head.  
  
"If you ever do that to me again, you'll pay for it!" he yelled at Squid, then he slumped off to bed sleepily. Squid sat up again, breathing hard and sweating, rubbing his head. He jumped out of bed and locked his door. Then he sat leaning against the wall, still breathing hard.  
  
He recognized what his father did to him of a fight he had with his mom before he moved out. He used to hear yells like that all the time. His dad must have had a bad dream about it, like Squid did, and was still in his dream and thought Squid was his mother. Squid crept back to bed and tried to fight back tears as he thought of the old days. If being with his dad meant getting in the middle of fights in the middle of the night then crying to sleep, he wanted to leave right away.  
  
He didn't say anything to his dad the next day, who didn't seem to know he had been sleep walking. He might know, thought Squid. He might just not be telling me.  
  
His dad took him out fishing, thought it started to half snow, half rain and they had to come back inside. Squid wasn't used to this kind of weather.  
  
"At least it's not Camp Greenlake." he muttered as he sat down to write a letter to his friends instead of going on the computer. Finally, when he couldn't think of anything to write he turned on the computer and went into the chat room.  
  
(*)  
  
Paranoid: Hey, Squid's back!  
  
Smelly One: Where have you been, man?  
  
Bookworm07: Are you all right?  
  
Magnetic Charge: Yeah, how's everything going?  
  
Squidman17: Everything's good. Except for the freezing cold, sitting by the lake for four stupid hours being bored to death while my dad fishes, getting yelled at and smacked during the night, AND I have to go to the school over here tomorrow.  
  
Smelly One: You've been there for only two days and you're getting smacked all ready?  
  
Squidman17: Man, shut up.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Why are you getting smacked?  
  
Squid17: It's a long story.  
  
Squid told them anyway, and got tired of them discussing it and logged off. Then his dad came in and told him he better get ready for school the next day. Squid shrugged, and when his dad left the room, he just sat down reading a comic book instead of packing his backpack.  
  
Later when Squid got really bored, he took another tour of the house, then he remembered his dad telling him he wasn't allowed in the attic. His dad was busy, so he decided to take a look inside.  
  
It was freezing, so Squid had to put on a jacket. Everything that was in there was boxes. Squid opened the first one, discovering a scrapbook. When he looked inside it he saw pictures of before he was born. It must have been the good old days, because his parents were always smiling. Then he came, and they kept on smiling for a while. In pictures of himself when he was little, he could always see him parents fighting in the background. He sighed, and brought the heavy book down to his room. After he shoved in under his bed his dad came in. He sat up quickly, and looked at his dad.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just thinking about what your friends said."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"They said they wanted to come visit you. Holiday vacation is coming soon. Would you want them to come?"  
  
"Yes." Squid said quickly and hopefully. His dad sighed a little. "Do you have they're phone numbers?"  
  
"Yes-" he said, then he gave his dad Becky's number first so he could call all of their parents and see if they wanted to come all the way to Rhode Island.  
  
*  
  
"Becky?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Squiddy's on the phone." Michelle screeched.  
  
"Jeez be quiet!" Becky begged when her sister started laughing loudly. She took the phone from her grandmother and took it up to her room, then she nervously said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Did my dad talk to your grandmother?"  
  
"Yes. What was he talking about?"  
  
"About you coming over here for Christmas Break. My dad said she said you could come."  
  
"Oh that's great! I can't wait to come! Too bad it's in two weeks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Their conversation went on until Squid's dad took the phone to call the others.  
  
*  
  
[sorry for not writing in a while!] 


	5. Part Five: School

Part Five: School  
  
Squid drove up to his new school in his new car as the snow fell down. He got out of the car and stood on the hill next to the parking lot. Then he sighed, and walked in.  
  
It wasn't much different from his old school. Except for the fact that no one knew him. He walked alone down the halls until a group of boys stopped him before the bell.  
  
"You the new kid?" they asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Squid, wondering who they were.  
  
"We heard you went to that camp place. What was it called, boys?" one of the guys answered.  
  
"Greenlake. Yeah, that place. We honer you man. We've never done anything bad enough to go there. so, what did you do?"  
  
The memory flashed through Squid's head, then she shook his head, trying to get it out of his head. "I.....I just stole something." he muttered.  
  
"Must've been sutum (it's supposed to be a shorter word for something my sister just started saying it and they say it on a few tv shows I watch but I donno how to spell it.) valuable." said the 'leader' and the other guys laughed.  
  
"One guy at the camp stole a pair a shoes." said Squid.  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Well, actually, this other guy stole them, but he threw them over this bridge and the fell on the guys head and they thought he stole it."  
  
The boys stared at him blankly, then they all burst out laughing and Squid followed them to class.  
  
At lunch, Squid sat with the same guys in a familiar looking cafeteria.  
  
"Did you get in a fight or something, man?" asked one of the guys, pointing to the bruise Squid got from his dad.  
  
"Oh....yeah." Squid lied. The boy reminded him of Magnet.  
  
"So, tell us more about this camp." said one boy. "Must've been a h*ll lot of fun."  
  
Squid shrugged. "I guess so." then he told them the story of the camp while they ate.  
  
"There was a girl there? Oh man! I wish I was there for that f*cking spin the bottle game! Though what if I guy spun it and it landed on a guy?" they burst out laughing.  
  
"Only the girl spun it since there was only one girl." said Squid.  
  
"Didn't you say there were two?"  
  
"But they were never really there at the same time. Remember, one ran away."  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember that!"  
  
"Have any pictures of em?" said the leader.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Bring em in." and the continued talking about the Camp while eating and laughing at the same time.  
  
*  
  
The next day Squid did bring the pictures. They only picture he had of Hilary was when she was in jail. Becky was in a few pictures they took of the whole group before the camp had been torn down.  
  
The boys swore loudly and laughed when they looked at Hilary's picture.  
  
"Man she is HOT!"  
  
Squid just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where's the other one?" one, named Jake, said.  
  
"Here." he said handing him a close up of Becky waist up wearing her old Camp uniform with it tied back like most of the boys did and wearing a plain white tank top and her hair up in a high, messy ponytail standing in front of the Camp Greenlake sign. She was only smiling a little, but she still looked really happy.  
  
The boys stared at it for a long time, not saying anything, but pointing at stuff in the picture. When they game it back they were sniggering a little bit. "That's the one who has sixth sense, isn't it?" they said sniggering. He new they didn't believe a word of his story about the ghosts.  
  
Squid took the picture and was looking at it, then they had to head back to classes.  
  
At the end of the day the boys caught up with Squid and said, "Hey, you know where the woods is in this da*n place?"  
  
"Yeah." Squid answered, walking towards his car.  
  
"We got a hideout out there. Swing by later and bring more pictures of that camp you went to." then slapped him on the back and headed to their own cars. Squid felt pretty good. At least he had friends.  
  
*  
  
Squid took out the box he had all the pictures in. He wasn't sure if everyone else kept their pictures. He was sure Becky did. She probably had them in a big album. He spread them across the floor, and took another look at them. They were mostly pictures of them fooling around at the camp before they left or making funny faces on the bus. He recognized one of his when he was singing a 'Bad Boys' song and Becky had been behind him, laughing, then she patted him on the back.  
  
Other photos they had were ones Becky took when the police dragged The Warden and Hilary away. He found ones Becky had sent him a little awhile ago. They were pictures of them having a food fight against Hilary at the mall awhile back. Before Squid moved, Becky wanted to see if they could fire another attack on her at the mall. He wondered if they went there yet.  
  
They last group of photos was Becky's grandfather's funeral. There was one her grandmother took of Becky and squid after they danced. He remembered it. They were talking about Squid's parents and the death of her grandfather. He couldn't remember if he cried or not. Becky had cried a lot.  
  
Squid shoved the pictures away and went to see if his dad was safely outside. He wanted to find more photo albums. 


	6. Part Six: Just the Beginning

Part Six: Just the Beginning  
  
Squid did find more photo albums, but most of them had been ripped up or empty. He heard his dad come back in so he rushed back down from the attic, but came face to face with his dad. He stopped short, then saw the serious look on his dad's face and avoided his gaze.  
  
"So you have been going up there." he said softly, still glaring at him. Squid didn't say anything.  
  
"I forbid you from going up there anymore. You got that? YOU GOT THAT?" he smacked Squid upside the head again when he didn't answer, then he turned away to his own room, but Squid missed the look of regret in his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Squid met up with his new friends again in the woods where their hideout was. He brought the box of pictures, though he thought they wouldn't interest them that much. When he finally found their hideout, he was amazed.  
  
There was a big shed like house in the middle of the clearing, but the boys had fixed it up and now it almost looked like a real house. Inside it was a lot like the Wreck Room, only better. All the boys were sitting on the couches, waiting for him.  
  
"Come sit." said the leader, so Squid sat.  
  
For a while it was totally fine, and even fun as they all looked at the pictures and listened to more stories about Camp Greenlake. They were specially interested in the yellow spotted lizards, Kate Barlow's treasure, and Stanley's story.  
  
"Must have been cool living in a place like that, with outlaws and buried treasure." one of the guys said.  
  
"It has it's bad side too. Like getting bitten and all that heat." said Squid.  
  
"True. Same here. Except it's wicked cold in the winter."  
  
"Yeah, but smoking warms you up a bit." said the leader, suddenly taking out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Each of them took a cigarette and was lighting one, until it came to Squid.  
  
"Come on. Take one!" said the guy who was passing along the pack.  
  
"Uhhh....."  
  
"Come on. You're a bad boy, right? It's not that bad." said the leader.  
  
"How long have you guys been smoking?" asked Squid, still not taking any.  
  
"Not long ago, actually." said one of them.  
  
"Oh." he still didn't take any.  
  
Squid left shortly after that. He had to get home before his dad, who was at the store, so he could wash his clothes and take a shower so his dad would never know, or suspect, what happened at the hideout.  
  
True, Squid didn't smoke there. But it was just as bad sitting there in the same room, and breathing it all in. True that Squid had walked on the wild side often, but he never had smoking or drugs or anything on his list. Seeming what happened to his parents.  
  
His dad smoked. Sometimes. Not too often. But as was said before, Squid didn't have or want anything to do with any of that.  
  
The other boys did make fun of him, but they seemed rather surprised when he left, like they thought he was just kidding about the smoking.  
  
So the truth was, he had a reputation as a bad boy, since everyone knew he went to Camp Greenlake. That meant they expected him to do bad things, as if Camp Greenlake doesn't really turn bad boys into good boys. Which, it didn't really.  
  
*  
  
Squid remembered the crime perfectly. He was still mad at his dad, and his mother was starting to get extra drunk that week. He was walking down the streets of the town he used to live in, wondering what to do to himself. He was so mad he had hardly been thinking.  
  
He didn't even remember how he did it. Everything seemed to be a blur, as if everything started moving much faster than he was. He remembered getting nervous once, but something nagged in his brain, telling him it was revenge. So he kept on.  
  
He could feel whatever he had taken in his hand, feeling cold and icy, just as he had felt at that moment. Then he hid it in his jacket pocket, right next to his heart. It thumped against him as he ran, constantly reminding him of why he was running. As he ran the sky was gray, the clouds black. Everyone was black and white to him back then..  
  
"You're going to be in D Tent." said a voice belonging to Mr. Sir. That seemed to be the next thing that happened. He didn't remember getting arrested that much. Except getting into the car. That's all he really remembered.  
  
His black and white started to change as he spent his time at Camp Greenlake, digging, and making friends. It was actually fun, if he thought about it.  
  
"A girl here? Man, that's wacked." Magnet had asked.  
  
"Why? I think it'll be fun." said Zig Zag mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, you just want to spy on her when she's in the shower." said Armpit, laughing.  
  
"I still think it's wacked! I mean, she'll probably ruin all our fun-"  
  
"HURRY UP!" the Warden had shouted from her cabin.  
  
That was when a new adventure had come along. How many crazy adventures had squid had? Seemed he lost count. He wondered if he was stumbling onto a new one, moving in with his dad and all.  
  
"Here's your work clothes and you're relaxing clothes." he had said to her, giving her the clothes.  
  
"Where do I change?" Becky said after she had taken the clothes.  
  
"In here of course." said ZigZag, grinning.  
  
"Ew no of course not! That's disgusting! Really, where do I change?"  
  
"There's no where else but in here. Or you'll just have to go outside behind the tent." said Magnet, who was grinning as well.  
  
Memories quickly passed through his head, including the memories of his mom and dad fighting. He had visions of the time his dad left. He was really little, but he remembered it.  
  
"Fine." his mother shouted, staring at his father with an uncertain look on her face. "Leave me if you want to. Leave US. Leave us all a lone. Leave me alone. If that's really what you want." she had shouted at him. His father just stared back at her, then he turned around and left. His mother fell to the ground and started sobbing.  
  
*  
  
Squid sat bolt right up in his bed, sweating again. He had had another dream, only this time Camp Greenlake memories were in it. He tried to remember, but it faded from his mind slowly, until he laid him head back in exhaustion. He had tried not to fall asleep, but he had anyway. At least his dad hadn't come in to hit him or anything. Just as that thought passed through his head he heard his dad's bedroom door open loudly. 


	7. Part Seven: Secrets

Chapter Seven: Secrets  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
"ANYTHING WRONG WITH MY FACE? HUH?"  
  
"Um, no, Mr. Sir."  
  
"That's what I thought-"  
  
"Yo, Alan! Alan! YO!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Squid blinked and saw his friends sitting around him.  
  
"We asked you what happened to your face." they repeated.  
  
"Oh...I just... fell down?"  
  
The other boys sniggered and Squid looked down at his plate. His dad had hit him last night. Harder that time. He was yelling about photographs.  
  
"You're a weird dude, dude." said the leader.  
  
"That Zero is one weird dude." Zigzag said.  
  
"He's a mole. I think he eats the dirt."  
  
"Man, moles don't eat dirt."  
  
"ALAN?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You're spacing out on us, man!"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Squid was quiet for a moment and the others decided to change the subject. "Do you want to stop by the Hideout again after school?"  
  
"No. I can't. My dad has some jobs for me to do." Squid lied. Well, it was partly true.  
  
"Cancel them."  
  
"I can't!" he said, and he was glad he couldn't.  
  
"Oh well. Maybe later."  
  
*  
  
Squid never talked to his dad about anything. His dad knew it was probably because he still didn't forgive him for leaving. Now Squid had many things on his mind that he didn't tell anyone that were begging to get out.  
  
"No." he said to himself. "Not yet."  
  
One secret he was keeping was about his new friends. He knew they were bad news. But they were all he had around here. For now. He had another secret, about for some reason, part of him didn't want his old friends to come by this Christmas. He didn't want them to see him in this state. Ever since his dad came back he had been different. He didn't want them to think he had changed. but he HAD changed. Well, at least a little.  
  
It was almost Christmas, and Squid had already been beaten five times. He thought it wouldn't be this bad with his dad. He was starting to get mad as the nights passed. He was getting so mad at his dad he hardly spoke to him during the day. His father tried to speak to him, but wasn't every surprised his son was still mad at him.  
  
One day he decided to take a walk in the snow. He let his thoughts wander around freely, which he didn't often do. He bumped into his friends, and they decided to have a snowball fight.  
  
"Come on." said the leader. "It'll take your mind off things."  
  
Which it did, but it ended up getting them into a lot of trouble. They were throwing all their snowballs at cars, and almost caused an impact between too of them. Squid never meant to do anything bad. But when he got a snowball, he felt a surge of something in his mind, as if throwing all of these snowballs was like throwing all his bad thoughts away.  
  
He was taken home by the police, which didn't make his father happy.  
  
Whenever Squid had a break he'd make him go fishing with him. He didn't want him in anymore trouble, he had said. But Squid's anger got even worse, and he did a horrible thing.  
  
He went back to the club house, though he didn't smoke, he was drinking. He thought of it as making his father even more furious, and maybe he'd send him away, maybe back to a camp like camp Greenlake. Or maybe he'd send him back home, even though Squid didn't want to go back there either.  
  
Instead of coming home with the police, he came home sick.  
  
"Please! Trust me! I'm sure we can knock some sense into him if you let us come." Becky said on the phone. "I don't know what's gotten into him either, but he probably needs to see his real friends." she looked at her friends. They were standing by the mall, which was decorated for the holidays. "Alright." she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Zigzag.  
  
Becky looked at Magnet, then at the rest of them. "He's been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Causing car accidents, bad-mouthing at the police, OVER DRINKING....."  
  
Her friends' smiles faded away. "Why the heck would he go and do something like that? I mean, he hated his mom doing it......." said Armpit.  
  
"I know! He needs us there to help him." she said. "Think about it. He's obviously angry at his dad again or something. Maybe his dad is still beating him at night."  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to go there now." muttered X-ray.  
  
Becky glared at them all.  
  
"You just want to go cuz you like him anyways." Zigzag said lowly, and Becky said, still glaring, "He's OUR friend, and we have to help him! He must be miserable over there, and he needs help before he does something really bad, or kills himself."  
  
She looked over at Magnet, who nodded. 'I'll come with you."  
  
"So will I." said Twitch.  
  
"I'm in." said Armpit.  
  
"I'll go. I mean, you're right. He is our friend."  
  
"Yeah, we should be helping him." said X-ray.  
  
Soon everyone agreed they would go. 


	8. Part Eight: A Week and A Half Early

Part 8: A Week and a Half Early  
  
"Sit down." his dad yelled.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said, SIT DOWN." he yelled again, pointing at the chair with a stern face. Squid stood up, looking at his dad with a stern face too.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Squid didn't move. "Fine." His dad walked around the room, trying to think of what to do. "What is going on with you?" he ran his hand over his hair. 'I thought this would do you good. I guess not."  
  
"You guessed right." said Squid.  
  
"That's why I let your friends come a week and a half early."  
  
"WHAT?" Squid looked at his father suspiciously, and he heard a door open, then he saw Magnet's face come from the hallway. Then he saw Becky's, then Twitch's, then Zigzags, and everyone else. They stood in the room, looking at him. Becky was standing close to Magnet, and she smiled a little bit when Squid looked her way.  
  
"What about school?" Squid asked.  
  
"We got that taken care of, Squid." said Armpit.  
  
"Yeah, we're here to help. Remember? D Tent sticks together." said X-ray.  
  
"What do I care?" said Squid, looking away. Becky leaned on Magnet's shoulder, and they all exchanged glances.  
  
"They ARE here to help you, just like how I was trying to do. Now you BETTER sit down and listen to them right now, and let them help you, unlike how you let me help you." his father demanded, then Squid took a step closer to his dad, and looked at him angrily.  
  
"Oh really." he said. "Then why do to come and whack me during the night? Hm? How is THAT helping me?" then he looked back at his friends, then went towards the door and stormed out. Becky looked at his father, who first had a look of surprise, then a look of pain.  
  
*  
  
Squid started walking to his car, taking out his keys. It was slowly snowing, but it almost looked like rain. Then he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Squid! SQUID! Stop it right now." it was a female voice. Squid stopped and closed his eyes, then he opened them again, not turning around to look at Becky.  
  
"Squid, what's going on with you?" she said, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.  
  
"Nothing, all right? Everything's just fine!" he said sarcastically, leaning against the car.  
  
Becky looks at him worriedly. "Squid, stop. You're scaring me. I'm worried about you!"  
  
Squid looked at her with a sad face, so sad it almost scared her more. "You are?"  
  
Becky nodded.  
  
"Why won't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Because." said Squid, shuffling his foot in the snow.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Magnet will get mad."  
  
Becky took a step back, surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, only part of it might make him mad..... the rest of it, well, it's just stupid all right?"  
  
Squid started to walk away again, but Becky stopped him. "Squid, it is NOT stupid-"  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Squid said, yelling, but he stopped when Becky looked surprised. He leaned against the car again, putting his hand across his eyes.  
  
"I know," she said softly. "Because nothing stupid would hurt you this bad." she put her hand on his and brought it down from his eyes. He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, and Becky leaned against the car next to him.  
  
"It's all right." she said.  
  
After a moments silence, Squid said, "I'm glad all of you guys came."  
  
She smiled. "Me too."  
  
They stood a moment, looking at each other, then Becky looked away nervously and said, "Um, do you want to come inside and see if we can work something out?"  
  
He nodded. "All right."  
  
*  
  
Squid's father sat by himself, away from all the others. He had dreams he had been beating someone in his sleep, but he had no idea he had actually hit anyone. He remembered one time he opened him eyes and say Squid in his bed, looking at his father with pain in his eyes. He convinced himself that that had been a dream. Perhaps it wasn't so.  
  
He wondered if Squid had nightmares too. He never knew, since Squid and himself had never talked about them much. Maybe they should. Maybe there should be a change. But he was going to let him talk to him friends first. 


	9. Part Nine: Working It Out

Part 9: Working It Out  
  
As Squid and Becky walked inside, he had a sudden urge to take her hand in his, but he stopped himself. They sat back down with his friends, and he avoided his eyes. No one spoke, until Zigzag said, "Ready to spill the beans?"  
  
Some of them laughed, but stopped when they saw Squid not say anything. He was looking at the floor, slumped forward in his chair. Then he sighed as his friends waited patiently.  
  
"You guys just don't know what it's like." he said.  
  
"It's like to be what?" asked Armpit.  
  
"To....to have your dad leave when you were young, and have your mom drinking so much everyday she can't remember who you are, and then having your dad come and swipe you away again." he stopped.  
  
Everyone was now tilted toward him, listening eagerly. "You're right. We don't know, but we know it bothers you." Becky said.  
  
Squid continued. "Well, it's just that, my dad has mad me so angry this week and I-"  
  
"Thought drinking would be your revenge against him and your mom?" said a voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw Zero and Stanley standing by the wall.  
  
"Zero! Caveman! You made it!" they said and they all went up to great their friend. Squid still sat on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees and putting his hands over his face. Becky peered through his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, Squid." she said.  
  
"For what?" he mumbled.  
  
"What your going through. I just can't believe you were stupid enough to-"  
  
"Stupid enough?" he exploded, looked at her angrily. She backed away, her eyes wide.  
  
"Well, I don't mean to call you stupid, it's just that, I mean, why would you think drinking would solve your problem?"  
  
"I didn't think it would solve my problem!" he said loudly, and everyone suddenly looked at them.  
  
"Then why did you do it? Why did you do all that stuff?"  
  
"See, I TOLD you you didn't understand!" he said, then he got up from the chair he was sitting in and started storming out again. Becky made an aggravated sound she used to do when she fought with Magnet.  
  
"Um... ok....." Zigzag said, looking at Becky as she threw the pillow at him.  
  
*  
  
"You're losing, her, man!" Zigzag said as they crammed up in a room in Squid's house. Becky took her own room.  
  
"Man, shut up." Magnet said, getting ready to through something at him.  
  
"I'm telling you! He likes her, and you can tell she's starting to like him."  
  
"Just be quiet."  
  
"Well, they are starting to fight, like you two used to do." pointed out Armpit.  
  
"Whatever." Magnet said, sleeping in a bed next to Caveman's.  
  
They all shushed up when Squid walked into the room to get something, but he didn't seem to notice anything.  
  
*  
  
Squid couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, a plan on what he should do running through his head. He had an ache to do something, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. He was sure it would make him feel better- at least for a little while.  
  
Finally, a thought passed through his head that convinced him to do it. He suddenly didn't care about what anyone else thought. He scrambled out of bed, trying to be quiet, then he snuck out.  
  
*  
  
Becky wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or not, but she suddenly heard her door open, and her eyes snapped open. Her back was to the door, so she wasn't sure who it was. She felt someone sit down on her bed, and she shut her eyes again, pretending to be asleep. She felt someone's hands come touch her arm, then turn her over on her back. She kept her eyes closed, but she was itching to open them to see who was in front of her. The hand was still clutching her arm, and then she felt something brush against her hair. She tried to peek an eye open, but she was afraid she'd startle the person. Then she felt like someone was directly in front of her face, and she started to feel nervous. Then, to her surprise, she suddenly felt someone kissing her. And it wasn't Magnet. 


	10. Part Ten: Uh Oh

Part Ten: Uh Oh  
  
Becky broke away slowly and opened her eyes. She saw Squid sitting in front of her, and she quickly sat up against the wall behind her bed. "Squid, what....." she couldn't say anything.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, scrambling for his words. She watched his suffering, and she looked at him fondly.  
  
"Do you need comforting?" Not waiting for his answer she got out of her bed, glancing at the clock, and sat next to him. She could feel how nervous he was, and she was a little nervous herself.  
  
"Squid," she said, looking at him. "Um....Do you have something..else you want to um... talk about with me?" she smiled a little at him. Squid looked a way from her. Becky looked at the floor.  
  
"I just.. I couldn't sleep. I...just need to....." he started to say.  
  
"Squid, just tell me." she said almost forcefully.  
  
Squid looked at her and sighed. "I.. I guess I never really knew I liked you until when I left camp..." he said slowly. Becky looked at the floor again.  
  
"I like you too.. Just not in that way...At least, I think."  
  
"What does that mean?" Squid said, turning towards her almost hopefully. Then he frowned. "No. I know how you and Magnet feel about each other. I...I was hoping you wouldn't wake up, then you wouldn't remember it in the morning.... So no one would get mad or anything."  
  
Becky looked over at him, then smiled. She crawled back into bed and put the covers over her, and looked fast asleep within seconds. Squid laughed a little, and looked over at her "sleeping." But he remained sitting on her bed for a while, aching to do something. Then Becky turned over on her back in her bed.  
  
"Still can't sleep?" she whispered. He shook his head. She pursed her lips, looking at him. Then he got up.  
  
"I'll head back to bed now." he said, running his hands through his hair. She nodded slowly.  
  
"I hope you feel better. And get some sleep." she smiled, and Squid wanted to kiss her again but he knew he shouldn't. He did some sort of wave goodbye, and left the room. When she was sure he was gone, she let out a long, slow sigh.  
  
*  
  
Squid went back to his room, shaking his head, then he heard voices from the other room. The others were still awake? He stopped in front of their closed door. Caveman and Zero were talking to the guys about what they've been up to since the last time they saw them, and the other guys were doing the same. Squid rubbed his eyes and went back to bed. He fell asleep shortly after, and had a horrifying dream.  
  
Squid tossed and turned, tossed and turned, and tossed again. He was sweating, and all the sheets were thrown off the bed. He started to shiver, then he fell off the bed.  
  
*  
  
Becky sat up from her bed, wiping her eyes so she could see. Something had woken her up. She didn't know what it was, but she could remember hearing a loud thump. She gout of the bed and raced to the door and went out into the hallway. Magnet was outside his door too, rubbing his eyes and looking around sleepily.  
  
"Was that you who made that noise?" she asked him, but he shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I heard it from Squid's room."  
  
Becky took his hand and they both went into Squid's room, and found him on the floor.  
  
"Oh, he just fell off the bed." he said.  
  
"Help me get him back up there." she said, kneeling down on the floor.  
  
"Why don't we just wake him up?"  
  
"Well, it's early. You don't want to wake him up, do you?" she said.  
  
"He's probably having a bad dream again." Magnet pointed out.  
  
"Good point." then she started to shake him a little.  
  
"That won't do any good!" Magnet said, then he put his foot on squid's side and started shaking him a little harder.  
  
"Wha- what?" Squid bolted up, and saw them there. "What happened?"  
  
"You had a bad dream-"  
  
"You woke us up, man." Magnet said.  
  
"Sorry." Squid grumbled, stumbling back into bed. Becky gave Magnet a look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." she said, smiling a little, then she stood up. "I've had one strange night tonight-"she said, glancing at Squid. "And I don't think I can go back to sleep. I'm going to go down stairs and eat something. Anyone else wanna come?"  
  
"Might as well." mumbled Squid, and Magnet agreed. They tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen to make sandwiches. When they got near the windows they discovered it was raining, and pretty hard too. Becky went to close one of the windows, and then went to get the bread.  
  
"I wonder why no one else woke up." Becky wondered aloud, and the other's could answer that.  
  
"Well, you know how they were at camp. They never wake up. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Four o'clock." she answered.  
  
"Whoa! I've never felt so wide-awake at this time before. Even at camp."  
  
"Yeah." Magnet said, laughing a little.  
  
Becky looked around the house, sighing. "This place needs more... pizzazz."  
  
"Hey!" Squid said, grinning.  
  
"Well, it IS Christmas!"  
  
"We don't do much for Christmas."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Squid didn't say anything as he made his sandwich, and she looked at Magnet, who just shrugged. 


	11. Part Eleven: Sleepless

Part 11: Sleepless  
  
At first they ate their sandwiches in silence, then they started to get more social. They talked about what they would be doing this whole week.  
  
"We could go bowling." Becky suggested.  
  
"Nah." Magnet said, shaking his head.  
  
"You like to go bowling?" Squid asked her, and she nodded.  
  
"Sure. I'm no good at it, but I like it."  
  
Squid started nodding in silence but didn't say anything.  
  
"We could go on a trip." Magnet said.  
  
"Well, that would be fun, but we cane HERE for vacation, not to Jamaica or something." Becky said. Magnet frowned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
Suddenly Becky got an idea. "Well, you said before we left that you wished it snowed. Here it's snowing. Maybe we could have out first snowball fight!"  
  
"Good idea!" Magnet said excitedly. Squid had no comment, but they didn't seem to notice. Magnet and Becky chatted and chatted and chatted about it, until they were done eating.  
  
"What do you think Squid?"  
  
Squid took them by surprise and just shrugged, and put his stuff away. Becky looked over at Magnet. "Well....that either means I guess so or you better shut up and get out of my face..."  
  
"I think It's the first one." He answered her.  
  
*  
  
They waited for Squid to come back, but he didn't.  
  
"He went back to bed probably. He must have gotten tired." Magnet said.  
  
"Yeah. Probably." Becky agreed, and then she faced him. "So what now?"  
  
*  
  
Squid didn't go back to sleep. Well, he sat in his bed, staring at the door, thinking of things.....  
  
Becky sat down on the cleanest bed she could find in the other cabin. "Don't come near me." she said to Squid.  
  
"You're just chicken." he said.  
  
'No I'm not! I just don't want to kiss you."  
  
"You want to kiss Magnet don't you." he said, grinning.  
  
Her head snapped towards him. "Shut up."  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nevermind. He'd kill me if I told you." she could tell he was grinning, though his back was too her now.  
  
She stood up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. Now if you want to kiss Magnet I can pull a few strings."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just tell me. Do you want to kiss Magnet or not?"  
  
"I............I don't know!"  
  
"Come on we all know you like eachother anyway."  
  
"How do you know I like him? I've been here only a few days! I mean, maybe I'm CONCITERING it........."  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to........" Squid came closer to her. "I'll just kiss you then."  
  
"Fine fine fine."  
  
"Alright, it's settled then. Just one question." he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you want to kiss me?"  
  
Remembering that made Squid cringle. He didn't know why, but it made him have to get up and move around. He moved on to a different thought.....  
  
"THERE YOU ARE ALAN!" suddenly came a woman's voice shouting. Squid groaned. A tall woman came stomping over to them.  
  
Nope. Not that one. Squid tried to take out of his head. "Well, the truth is, I don't have allergies. I just...... my dad left me when I was very young, then my mother became an alcoholic. She really didn't care about me that much anymore. She kept getting drunk and would act all weird. I remember I began to get scared of her. Then I did something to try to get her to realize how she was making me upset. That ended up getting me sent to Camp Greenlake. Every night I have these dreams about her, or about my father leaving. That's why I was crying....."  
  
Becky was looking at him, listening intently, and she looked like she was going to cry again. "Oh......I'm so sorry that happened to you! I never knew-"  
  
"Of course you didn't." he looked away from her.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.  
  
"Because now you've lost someone you love too. Actually, you've lost three." He looked at his feet. Becky was biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Oh Squid!" she suddenly said, and she hugged him and completely started crying again. Squid patted her on the back, trying not to cry himself.  
  
"Shhhh.... it'll be all right." he said quietly. She slowly stopped crying.  
  
"That's my girl." he said.  
  
Squid sat on his bed, elbows resting on his knees, and his forehead resting on his hands. 


	12. Part Twelve: Complicated

Part 12: Complicated  
  
(please don't get mad if you don't like Avril. just ignore the Avril part. Thanks! I've just been listening to Avril since Wed. and I can't help but put it in a fanfic lol! I donno why this happens to me so much lol! I love music way too much I guess ;))  
  
Squid just started to drift off when he started to hear music from another room. It slowly started to get lower until he couldn't hear it anymore. He opened his door, straining to hear, and then he finally could hear a tiny tune of music, coming from Becky's room.  
  
"Figures." He muttered. He knocked softly on the door and heard moving around. Finally, the door opened, and Becky peeped out.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she said worriedly.  
  
"Nah. I was already awake. So, what are you listening to now?"  
  
"Avril Lavigne."  
  
"Never heard of her."  
  
"You were at camp for WAY too long." She said, smiling. Squid went and sat on her bed.  
  
"You know, I agree with this song."  
  
"Which part of it?" she asked, sitting against her pillow.  
  
"Well, I agree that they made life too complicated."  
  
"That's not all the song is about."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Listen to it." She started her travelable stereo back over and the song started over again.  
  
Squid sat listening for a long time, then he started to go off again. Becky's grin disappeared when she saw the look on his face. She looked away sadly, and he seemed to be gone. When the song ended, she changed it to I'm With You, seeing how he'd react. At first he didn't seem to notice, but then a new look came on his face that made her feel even worse......  
  
/music is still playing..../  
  
Thoughts passed through his head in black and white. First came the memory of his father leaving. Then came when he was first sent to camp. Memory of Caveman came too. Zero popped in there too. When it finally rained at camp showed up. Then the bus rolling in with Becky on it. Memories of the dancing ghosts came too. What a crazy night that was. Visions of the funeral lasted a long time. Then came the moment when his dad was in his kitchen. Visions of him with his new friends haunted him too.  
  
Suddenly he felt something on his hand. He snapped out of it and saw Becky's face full of sorrow, and her hand over his. She was now sitting right next to him. Her hair looked a little messy and was almost draped over her face. She smiled a little when Squid put his hand over hers, then she looked a little frightened. Then she reached behind her, still staring at Squid, and turned off the music.  
  
"Squid," she said, looking up at him, then away. "I have to tell you something."  
  
Squid looked at her surprised. "What is it?"  
  
"I....Ever since we had that...erm... "talk" during that spin the bottle game... I did kind of like you....... but I still liked Magnet too. And ever since we left I've been so confused about it. I've spent more time with Magnet, but I missed you a lot.....I don't know what to do." Becky still looked away from him.  
  
Squid stared at her, almost in amazement, then he smiled a little, and made a small laughing sound. "I guess they did make things too complicated."  
  
She looked over sideways at him, then she rested her head on his shoulder, and it took him a while to realize she was crying.  
  
*  
  
Becky lay on the couch, with her headphones on.  
  
"Come on, Becky! Get up. You've been listening to that same song for hours! Aren't you tired of it yet?" Zigzag said.  
  
"Leave me alone." She groaned. "I didn't get any sleep last night."  
  
"Same with Magnet." Armpit sniggered. "He's been sleeping for a long time now...."  
  
"And I think I know why." Zigzag said, nudging Becky and grinning. She just turned away from him. Squid hadn't looked at Becky at all that morning, and kept all his attention on the video game he was playing against the others. No one else seemed to really notice this. Except maybe Squid's father.... 


	13. Part Thirteen: The Kiss Test

Part 13: The Kiss Test  
  
(Ok, just a note before I start. This weekend I saw Win A Date With Tad Hamilton! And I found that I LOVE love triangles. Lol! Everyone knows the love triangle is Becky, Magnet, and Squid, right? Anyway, I had a poll on my Holes fanfic site of who everyone wanted to get together, and I got a lot of votes, but most of them I didn't agree with lol! But yesterday I got these two GREAT ideas, and one of them I'm going to write about right now, and tomorrow the other one will come. Well, hope you like it!)  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Becky's cousin asked. Becky had called her twenty year old cousin, Rosie, while locked up in her room at Squid's house, feeling she had no one else to turn too.  
  
"I donno. I guess I'll have to pick one of them." Becky said.  
  
"How? I mean, they both sound really sweet."  
  
"Well, one's sweeter than the other."  
  
"Well, which one do you like to talk with more?"  
  
"Squid's nice to talk to, a little better than Magnet, but Magnet does make me laugh a lot."  
  
"Who do you like kissing more?"  
  
"Rosie!" she said, laughing a little. Then she suddenly sat up in her bed, her eyes wide.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Hold on. I'm getting an idea."  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"Ok, you see, on one of my favorite tv shows-"  
  
"Oh boy." She said, sighing.  
  
"Hey! Trust me, this is a good idea. Anyway, one of the characters breaks up with her boyfriend and starts dating a different one, but she likes both of them."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"So she can't decide which on to date. So what she does is kisses both of them and compares them with songs to see how she feels about them. See, she's just like me. She expresses her feelings with music."  
  
"Ok. Gotcha. So, you're going to give them a Kiss Test?"  
  
"I guess you could call it that." She said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, good luck."  
  
"Thanks. Should I do it now?"  
  
"Whenever you feel like it."  
  
"Ok....." she bit her lip. Then, way to fast she said, "Ok, I'll do it now gotta go bye."  
  
She hung up, then she looked at her watch. It was almost eight now. She tore the door open and walked down the hallway, peeking in every room, until she found Squid. She put her hands behind her back and walked in.  
  
"Oh. Hello." He said, smiling a bit. He watched her sit down, just watching him, not saying a word.  
  
"What?" he asked. Becky closed her eyes for a second, then she stood up and grabbed Squid, starting to kiss him. She wished she hadn't taken him by such surprise, but she took herself by surprise too. She wanted to talk to him at least before she kissed him. She did it for as long as she could, then she started at his shocked face, then she smiles weakly.  
  
"Gotta go!" she said, then she ran out of the room, closing the door, leaving Squid standing there. Then he shook his head and sat down, still staring confusedly.  
  
*  
  
Becky knocked softly on the door, and Magnet opened it. He smiled and let her in, and kicked Zigzag out even though they were in the middle of a card game.  
  
"So, what's up?" he asked. Becky sighed.  
  
"I.....we.....we need to talk."  
  
Magnet's smile started to go away.  
  
"No no! It's not bad.... At least not yet. Oh stop looking at me that way. Look." She said, sighing again and putting her hair behind her ears. "The truth is....well...." Becky gave him a look. "Squid told me he loved me the other day."  
  
Magnet kept his face blank, which made Becky little uncomfortable.  
  
"Ermmm.." she tried to continue. "And.... He's been growing on me lately..."  
  
Magnet put the card box down on his desk with a hard thump that made Becky jump. (hey, that rhymed lol!) She looked at him guiltily. She fumbled with her hands.  
  
"I still like you though."  
  
"Oh, is that why you've been ignoring me lately?"  
  
Becky looked at him with a shocked face. "What?"  
  
"I feel like I don't even know you anymore. I mean, we still do kinda hang out, but I noticed this stuff about Squid."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Becky asked. Magnet just shrugged. Becky sighed.  
  
"Does this mean we're done?" Magnet finally said.  
  
'I didn't say that." Becky said softly.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
Becky stamped her foot. "No I didn't now you better shut up before I get even madder."  
  
Magnet looked at her a little surprised, then he just looked away. Becky sighed again, then she started to walk toward him, then she grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "Just let me do what I came here to do." Then before he could stop her she kissed him like she never knew she could. When she needed to breathe she leaned back, staring at his half dazed and half almost horrified face. She removed her shaking hands from his shoulders, and they continued staring at each other. Then, unexpectedly, Becky suddenly fainted. 


	14. Next TWO Parts Part 14 and 15

************************Ok, listen up, I just watched the Win A Date With Tad Hamilton! Trailer like, five times and it sprung an idea so I'm going to give you two characters for the price of one lol! j/k but I am going to put two chapters here, k? K. lol***************************  
  
Part 14: Waking Up From a Dream and Into a Nightmare  
  
Becky's eyes snapped open. She saw Magnet sleeping next to her bed, and she smiled.  
  
'That's so cute!" she whispered, and sighed as she looked at him. She was kind of out of it but then she snapped back to herself when she heard a door creaking open. That was when she realized it was twelve o'clock at night. Suddenly she heard another door open, then some gibberish yelling that she couldn't understand, and then she heard some kind of whimper. She walked over Magnet and peeked out of the room and saw Squid's door wide open. She walked down the hallway and saw in his room his dad, who she was certain must have been going insane.  
  
"Not again!" she groaned, remembering the Warden. She jumped and looked back into the room when she heard a loud thump as Squid's dad pushed Squid out of his bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." Becky winced and put her hand over her eyes, but she quickly opened them and went into the room, seeing Squid crawling around the room trying to get away from his dad.  
  
"This is wrong!" Becky said, Squid heard her, but his dad didn't.  
  
"What-" Squid was about to saw but his dad hit him again.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Becky yelled, trying to pull his dad away. He only pushed her into the wall, not seeming to notice he hit anybody.  
  
"Is he drunk?" she asked Squid.  
  
"He's sleepwalking." Squid said.  
  
"He HITS you in his SLEEP?" she gasped.  
  
"That's about right-" Squid said as his dad stopped and stared at him.  
  
"What's going on?" Becky asked.  
  
"Maybe he's waking up." Squid said hopefully. His dad smacked him across the head. More gibberish came out of his mouth.  
  
"He's getting drowsy.....lead him out of the room." Squid said, and she quickly nodded, gently leading his dad into the hallway and pointing him towards his room. When she came back in, Squid was wincing.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Squid said, trying to get her to back away. She kept on coming closer, until he was backed up against the wall. That's when she remembered the kiss Test. She gazed back at Squid, lifting her hand to touch some fresh bruises he had. He didn't wince. She moved her hand down her face until it was touching his shoulder. She could feel him breathing hard and she could tell he was a little nervous.  
  
"Why did you kiss me yesterday like that?" he suddenly asked.  
  
She smiled a little sheepishly. "I'm too confused to tell you right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm too confused to know that too."  
  
"You must be very confused." He said, giving her a look. She nodded slowly, but she was smiling too. Squid was even getting confused. She reached up and touched his face again.  
  
"How long as you're dad been doing this?"  
  
"A while." He said, embarrassed. Becky looked at him sadly.  
  
"You poor thing." Squid didn't answer. Becky bit her lip, then she suddenly moved towards the door. "I.....I better get back to the other room. It's really late..."  
  
She stopped by the doorway. "Have a good night's sleep, Squid."  
  
She didn't hear an answer, so she just walked back to her room.  
  
***Part 15: Why Can't I Breathe Whenever I Think About you?***  
  
"It's almost Christmas. Maybe you should ask each of them out on a date before you start your Christmas shopping and maybe you'll be able to tell which one you like more." suggested her cousin.  
  
"But that can really mess things up if each of them find out!" Becky pointed out.  
  
"Well, I mean, you're just DATING them, right? You're not actually either of them's girlfriend, are you?"  
  
"Well, I guess I was Magnet's.... sort of."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I donno, all right?"  
  
"Take one to a movie and one to go eat or something."  
  
Becky sighed. "I guess I could do that."  
  
"You think about it, cuz I gotta go."  
  
"Ok." The two girls hung up and Becky grabbed the nearest movie magazine she could find.  
  
"Ohhhhh! Win a Date With Tad Hamilton is playing. Neither one of them would want to go to a movie like that, though." She frowned. Flipping through, she tried to find movies both of them would want to see. "Hmmmmmm..."  
  
Someone knocked at her door, and she looked up, quickly putting the magazine away. "Yeah?"  
  
It was Magnet. "Oh. Hi!" she said, smiling a little.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked, grinning. She blushed furiously. She always got embarrassed whenever he mentioned or asked her about the time when she fainted.  
  
"Yeah." She answered. There was a moments silence. Then they both started to say something at the same time, and Becky stammered a "Oh, sorry."  
  
"No, you can go first." He said, smiling.  
  
"Ok....." she said, then she glanced towards the door. "Do you....wanna just go out and do something today? Just the two of us?"  
  
"Magnet looked surprised, but he also looked way happier than he usually did these days, which made her smile.  
  
"Yeah! But...." She frowned. "I mean, I want to, but it seemed weird doing that when we're here to spend some time with Squid."  
  
She made a thinking face. "Yeah, you're right. But I think we could still go....." her voice faded.  
  
"Well, yeah, if it won't hurt anybody."  
  
"I don't think it will." I HOPE it doesn't, she thought.  
  
*  
  
Becky laughed as she walked down the street with Magnet, hand in hand. It was starting to snow, passing the movie theater.  
  
"Do you want to see a movie?" Magnet asked when he saw her eyes move over to one of the posters on the wall. She shook her head.  
  
"No. Let's just take a walk."  
  
"Ok." He said, shrugging, then they continued walking. After a while she saw Magnet smiling to himself. Becky looked sideways over at him.  
  
"You're up to something." She said.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes, you are." She said, laughing.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
He didn't answer her, and she looked away, pretending she had lost interest.  
  
"Well," he began. "I know that you've always wanted to do with you 'boyfriend.'"  
  
Becky wasn't sure if the stress on the word boyfriend was really there in his voice or not, but she tried not to look worried.  
  
"And how do you know that?" she asked.  
  
"You told me once." He asked, grinning at her.  
  
"I don't recall.." she said, then he grabbed her hand and started to drag her somewhere.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
She followed him over to a pond in a nearby woods, (nearby Squid's friends' hideout) where there was a small waterfall, which was frozen and sparkled in the sun.  
  
"Oh wow! It's beautiful!" she said, looking around at the sparkling snow covered trees as well. She felt Magnet's arms go around her and she got the familiar tingling feeling she got when she first met Magnet. She realized that she had forgotten that feeling these last weeks, when she was thinking about Squid as well. But she felt this way about Squid too. What was she to do?  
  
She closed her eyes and listened to the trees sway and the water that wasn't frozen trickle down the water fall. She listened to Magnet's breathing, and her breathing, and then she was lost. Gone into her own world. Swelled up with feelings that hadn't been able to get out before. She opened her eyes and smiled at Magnet, and they were kissing moments later.  
  
[Ok, she hasn't "picked" either of them yet, so don't think it's automatically Magnet. But don't think it's automatically Squid either. I'm not sure which one I should pick. On one hand, Squid has a troubled past and stuff like that and he needs a girl like Becky. Right? But on the other hand, Magnet are supposed to be the couple that kinda fight fight a lot, which I LOVE those kind of couples. They only fight playfully though. Remember, WAY in the first chapter of Caves when Magnet kept dumping dirt in her hole and she pushed him down then he stole her clothes? Remember all that? Lol! So, anyway, I think there will be a few more chapters left. Maybe more. :) Keep reading and reviewing!] 


	15. Part 16

Part 16  
  
I'm so sorry I didn't write in a while! I've been putting it off for some reason. I'm sorry!  
  
.:*:.  
  
"Hey, where did Magnet go?" Squid said, realizing someone was missing.  
  
"He and Becky went out somewhere." Zigzag said as he tried to shoot down Squid's ship in a video game.  
  
"Oh." Squid said flatly.  
  
"Kinda makes you wanna smack someone, right?" Zigzag said, grinning.  
  
"What?" Squid said, and, being surprised, he lost the game.  
  
"Come on. It's not THAT much of a secret." Armpit said.  
  
"Oh." Squid said with the same flatness. They started a new game, except Twitch took your place.  
  
"Hey." He said to Squid. "Do you really like Becky?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Got a problem with that?" Squid said a little fiercely.  
  
"No, no. I was just wondering." He said and he pounded his fingers on the buttons. Squid looked at him sideways, then he got beaten again.  
  
"Man, you're not here today. You got beaten by TWITCH, jeez." X-Ray said suddenly.  
  
"Hey!" Twitch said. X-Ray just grinned.  
  
"I'm just playin'."  
  
"Oh." Twitch said, trying to mimic Squid.  
  
"Well, how about a game of football?" Zero suggested.  
  
"Perfect idea!"  
  
(ok, well, I saw Miracle and there's this scene where all the boys play football and I really liked it so I'm going to kinda make one like that. Except in the movie they showed different scenes with the football scene and in the background they had the news playing from back then. Because there was some problems back then. Anyway on with the story.)  
  
Football took things off Squid's mind. He hadn't played in a while, and at first he didn't think it would work, because of the ice. But today the weather started to get warmer and all the ice started to melt.  
  
"And it's not even Christmas yet." said Twitch.  
  
(ok, sorry guys. I'm just not here this week. I can't concentrate and I can't write anything!!!! What's going on!!!!! I have weeks like this sometimes. Well, I should probably get off now since I have a huge test 2marrow. Maybe I'm so wacked out cuz I've had tests every single day this week. :() 


End file.
